Somewhere life is good
by MischievousMarauder2u
Summary: En su primer día en la Universidad, Alexia conoce a un clon de Ed Elric ¿Será realmente él? EdxOC. No sirvo para los summary T.T


_**No debería haber empezado esta historia, pero me sentía demasiado tentada a escribirla. Estuve bastantante tiempo deprimida por el hecho de que la mayoría de los personajes de mis historias favoritas son ahora más pequeños que yo (a diferencia de cuando empecé a leer fanfics hace unos 7 años...). Finalmente cai en la cuenta de que ya estoy muy vieja para ir a Hogwarts T.T  
Como me sentía demasiado pedófila escribiendo sobre un Ed de 15 años, me las ingenié para hacer una historia con un Ed un poco mayor :D  
**_

**Importante:**** FMA no me pertenece desafortunadamente. Algun día tendre imaginación suficiente como para crear algo propio...**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Primer día de clases**

El primer día de clases significaba, para muchos, el comienzo de un nuevo estilo de vida. A partir de ahora, ya no eran más estudiantes de secundaria: ahora estudiarían lo que les gustase y con el objetivo de ser quienes quisieran ser en el futuro. Por supuesto, esto tenía como consecuencia que el ambiente fuera tenso, y lleno de de nervios y ansiedad. Estos sentimientos se intensificaban aún más en el aula 35, donde unos cuarenta estudiantes esperábamos a que el profesor de Matemática llegara. Media hora más tarde del horario de entrada, un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años ingresó al aula y apoyó su pesado portafolios en el escritorio destinado para el profesor. Contempló en silencio nuestros rostros ansiosos, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

- Todos están acá para la clase de Sociología, ¿no? - preguntó, con su grave voz resonando entre las cuatro paredes del aula. El miedo recorrió los rostros de la mayoría de mis compañeros. Había oído que la organización de la universidad no era de las mejores, así que no me extrañó que pudiese haber algún error en la designación de aulas. Sin embargo, abrí mi cuaderno para asegurarme de que había entrado al aula correcta. Entre murmullos, los estudiantes se preguntaban mutuamente si habría habido algún error, pero nadie se atrevía a decir algo. Finalmente, una alumna levantó tímidamente la mano, para dirigirse al profesor.  
- Estamos para Matemática, profesor, - dijo, en un volumen a penas audible, en cuanto el hombre le dio la palabra.  
- ¡Excelente! - exclamó el profesor, haciendo que varios de los presentes se sobresaltaran, - Porque esa es la materia que les vengo a enseñar.

A continuación, en medio de los suspiros de alivio y las miradas de confusión, el profesor comenzó a hablar de su materia.

* * *

- … entonces, el gráfico de la función f(x) se intersecta la función g(x) cuando x=3. Ahora reemplazamos este valor en alguna de las dos funciones... - explicaba el profesor. Hacía rato que había dejado de prestar atención a la clase, ya que había descubierto que todos los temas que se estaban dando ya los había visto años anteriores. Los márgenes de mi cuaderno se encontraban llenos de garabatos, letras de canciones, dibujos no muy elaborados y varias otras cosas, que había trazado sin pensar demasiado.  
Aún me encontraba entre mis pensamientos cuando el profesor nos indicó que nos tomáramos quince minutos de recreo. Me estiré en mi asiento, bostecé y tiré la cabeza para atrás, mirando hacia el fondo del aula.

- Edward Elric... - dije sin pensar. El joven que se encontraba atrás mio me observó con confusión y finalmente volví a la realidad. Levanté mi cabeza para mirar hacia el frente del aula nuevamente y me reproché por ser tan distraida. Aún así me sorprendí, pues jamás me había imaginado a personajes ficticios. Más de una vez había soñado con alguno de ellos, o había escrito un fanfic... pero nunca había llegado al extremo de imaginármelos así de carne y hueso. _Je... creo que mis compañeros de secundaria no se equivocaban en llamarme rara_, pensé. Quizás no había sido producto de mi imaginación completamente, y el joven de atrás tenía al menos aspecto parecido...

Me moría de ganas de averiguarlo, pero ya me había avergonzado lo suficiente por el momento. Esperaría al final de la clase y, con disimulo, echaría un vistazo hacia el asiento de atrás.

El resto de la clase me la pasé imaginando como podría llegar a ser el misterioso joven. Varias ideas cruzaron por mi mente. ¿Sería atractivo? Si así fuera probablemente no tenía muchas oportunidades con él, ya que había hecho el ridículo por andar en las nubes. ¿Se parecería realmente a Ed...? Mi mano derecha comenzó a dibujar líneas, y pronto pude identificar la figura de aquel personaje de Fullmetal Alchemist con el que tanto me había obsesionado unos pocos años atrás.  
No me di cuenta de que la clase había terminado hasta que la mujer de anteojos que se sentaba en el asiento de al lado comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en su gran cartera negra. Me levanté lentamente, y me di vuelta para guardar mis cosas en la vieja mochila de los Guns N' Roses que había llevado, y con cuidado eché un vistazo al asiento de atrás.  
El joven no se parecía a Ed, era exactamente igual, con su cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo, y sus ojos dorados. La sorpresa hizo que todo el disimulo con el que había llevado a cabo la operación hasta el momento, se fuera al demonio, y por supuesto, me quedé observándolo con asombro, hasta que noté que me miraba perplejo. Ruborizándome, pronuncié tímidamente un "hola" y giré bruscamente la cabeza hacia otro lado. Tomé mi mochila rápidamente y caminé con torpeza hacia la puerta del aula, tropezando un par de veces con los bancos y maldiciendo por mi torpeza. _Felicitaciones, Lexi, es la primera clase y ya has hecho el ridículo._

* * *

La siguiente clase de ese extraño primer día fue Química. A diferencia de Matemática, mis conocimientos anteriores de la materia eran escasos o prácticamente nulos, por lo que era de particular importancia que prestara atención. Curiosamente, dicha tarea no me implicó demasiado esfuerzo. De hecho, aprender todo eso, y estar un paso más cerca de entender cómo funciona el mundo que nos rodea, me resultaba absolutamente interesante.  
A la mitad de la clase, la profesora nos dijo que tomáramos un pequeño descanso antes de empezar con el siguiente tema. Por lo concentrada que había estado, no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía. Aprovechando el recreo, salí del aula para comprar algo en el bar de la universidad.

Entré al aula, con la bolsa de papel con unos sánguches tostados en una mano, y una botella de _Coca Cola _en la otra. Mi banco estaba casi al fondo, por lo que tuve que atravesar una larga fila de bancos desordenados, trastabillando varias veces y llevandome por delante a varios de mis compañeros. Estaba a un par de bancos de distancia cuando una joven pasó a mi lado empujándome. Perdí el equilibrio y estuve a punto de caer. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llegó.

- La gracia no es lo tuyo, ¿verdad? - dijo una voz masculina. Abrí los ojos y levanté la vista para encontrarme con el joven de ojos dorados, que me sujetaba con fuerza con ambos brazos evitando que cayera.

- Yo... Lo siento – dije apenada, mirando hacia otro lado y luego, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos, sonreí y pronuncié un suave "Gracias".

Caminé hacia mi banco y noté que "Ed" se sentaba en el asiento a mi lado. Intentando no mirarlo, para evitar avergonzarme aun más, empecé a comer un tostado. Una panza rugió, y luego de darme cuenta de que no era la mía, miré al joven que se hallaba a mi lado.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - pregunté con curiosidad.

- Solo un poco, - respondió avergonzado. - No tuve tiempo de desayunar por la mañana.

Asentí y extendí la bolsa con el segundo tostado hacia él, con un poco de pena, pero sabiendo que probablemente lo disfrutaría más que yo.  
- Tómalo, aún no lo he tocado, y probablemente tengas más hambre que yo, - dije con una sonrisa, intentando convencerlo, pues seguía dudando si aceptarlo o no. Me agradeció y prosiguió a devorarlo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, la última clase del día llegó a su fin. Estaba por irme cuando "Ed" me detuvo.  
- Nunca me dijiste tu nombre... - comentó. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que yo tampoco sabía su verdadero nombre.  
- Alexia, aunque puedes llamarme como más te guste – me presenté.

- Edward, – dijo él, estrechando mi mano. Intentando disimular mi sorpresa, proseguí a hacer el único comentario que se me ocurrió (que no fue exactamente el más inteligente).  
- ¿Como el vampiro que brilla?

- ¿Quién? - preguntó, confundido.  
- Un personaje de una novela romántica que estuvo bastante de moda estos últimos años, - expliqué, y luego me despedí - ¡Nos vemos mañana, Ed!

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa no puede evitar pensar que todo había sido un sueño. No sólo era ahora una estudiante universitaria, sino que además había conocido al clon de Edward Elric en carne y hueso.

Tomé el primer tomo del manga de FMA y comencé a leerlo nuevamente después de tanto tiempo. Sin duda era el mejor momento de fantasear con el pequeño personaje que hacía muchos años me había introducido al mundo de los fanfics. Recordé aquel Año Nuevo, cuando tan sólo tenía doce años, en que deseé ingenuamente "Quiero conocer a Ed, o a alguien como él...".  
Así, entre las páginas del manga y todos los recuerdos que me traía, me quedé dormida, ansiosa por saber cómo continuaría el año, con este comienzo tan inesperado.

* * *

**No estoy particularmente contenta con cómo quedó el capítulo, así que prefiero dejarlo ahí. Probablemente en algún momento lo reescriba. **

**Saludos!**


End file.
